In a computing environment in which multiple computing devices are connected, one device may request, download, or otherwise retrieve data from a second device. In some implementations, the second device may compress the data prior to transmitting, sending, communicating, or otherwise providing the data to the first device. The second device may compress the data to conserve network bandwidth. The first device may receive the data and decompress the data.